Mobile devices provide today's user with a variety of different functionalities, and in many instances allow the user to directly interact with objects displayed via touch-sensitive display devices. Devices having multiple display surfaces connected by a hinge, however, introduce complexities that are typically not resolved using conventional gesture input modalities. Such a device can include two portions of the device that each include a display screen and which are connected by a physical hinge that can be manipulated by the user. In the context of a book or journal, for example, a user can view two pages in a way that resembles a paper book or a notebook.
Because of the physical connection between the two portions of the device, the device can be positioned in a variety of different postures, some of which include one display facing the user and the other display facing away from the user. In some instances, the user may wish to interact primarily with one display as opposed to the other. By displaying content on both displays and/or on a secondary display, however, processing bandwidth is consumed as well as valuable battery life. This can detract from user enjoyment and lead to user frustration when using these types of devices.